Lan and Mayl Love Story
by Netto-hybra
Summary: This is my first story so hope you enjoy!


NOTE! This story takes place after Megaman Battle Network 6 so... ENJOY!

3 weeks past sence the end of the WWW and the Cyber Beasts (during the summer) and Megaman noticed that Lan was acting weird when he saw Mayl (I'll go between Mayl and Maylu)  
like stuttering, walking into walls, and not able to complete sentences. So Megaman asked Lan about the problems and Lan started to get "mad".

"So whats up every time you see Maylu?" Hub (that's the only time you'll see Hub so ENJOY IT!) said,

"I don't know what you are talking about!" said Lan,

"Yea you do!" Megaman said, "I think you 'like' MAYL!" said Megaman laughing,

"NO I DONT!" said Lan somewhat yelling,

"It's ok Lan," Megaman said, "I ask that to start a converstation because I want some advice."

"What?" said Lan,

"I want.. some advice... to ask out Roll!" Megaman said almost yelling under his breath,

"Well, how should I know!" Lan said, "Im not a navi!"

"Yay, I know that, but I thought sence you 'love' Maylu you'll have something to say ab..."

"I DONT LOVE MAYLU!" Lan said disrupting Megaman,

"Yes you do! Just say it!" Megaman said, "I told you that I love Roll!"

"Yay, you have a point..." Lan said, "But if there something I can say for advice," Lan started,

"Just ask her out and hope for the best." Lan said smiling,

"Yay you got a point... thanks." Megaman said from his PET.

-At Mayle's House at the same time Lan and Megaman was talking-

"Hey Mayl?" Roll said,

"Yay?" Mayl said coming out of the shower,

"Can I ask you for dating advice?" Roll said shyly,

"Why?" Mayl said shockingly, "Found a guy navi you liked?" said Maylu giggling,

"Yay." Roll said,

"Who?" asked Maylu,

"Um...M... Me... MEGAMAN!" Roll said real quick,

"REALLY?" Maylu said,

"Yea," Roll said, "And I dont know how to come out and ask him on a date."

"I'll help you if you help me." Maylu asked quietly,

"With what?" asked Roll,

"With... Lan to!" Maylu said,

"Really!" Roll said excited,

"Yay," said Maylu,

"Do you love him to?" Roll said,

"Yea," Maylu said,

"Ok I'll help you!" Roll said practically yelling,

"Ok!" said Maylu, "Good Night!"

"Good Night" Roll said.

-After the Gang got a Good Night Sleep...-

"*Yawn* Good Morning Megaman!" Lan said,

"Sup Lan" Megaman said,

"Im going to ask Roll out today" Megaman added,

"Really! Were you taking here?" Lan said,

"Not sure, Ill look for a good place on the net."

"You could take here to a cafe?" Lan said,

"Maybe... but... GOT IT!" Megaman shouted,

"I'll take her to the new store that opened!"

"Sounds good." Lan added,

"Im going to ask her out now, See ya!"

"WAIT!" Lan yelled,

"What Lan?"

"Do you think it's rushed a little?"

"Yay but it says there's a Grand Opening sale so Roll might really like it!" Megaman said excided,

"Good Luck!" Lan said being proud of his brother.

Lan sat on his bed thinking about Mayl and trying to find the courage to ask her out like his little (or older I can't remeber) brother did to Roll.

-Maylu's House-

"Roll?"

"Yay?"

"What am I going to say to Lan when I try to ask him out?" Maylu said,

"Ask him to go to the movies or something." Roll said,

"Yay, but what if he says no?" Mayl said sounding scared,

"Your a beautiful girl Mayl and I think Lan thinks so to." (NOTE: I THINK SHE IS TOO! THIS IS FROM ME IT'S NOT PART OF THE STORY!)

"You really think so?" Maylu said with tears in her eyes,

"Yay" Roll said, right as Megaman beamed down into her homepage.

"H... Hi Mega!" Roll said nervously,

"Hi Roll!" Megaman said,

"I would like to know... if you... would... like... to... go... on... a... date?" Megaman said slowly not trying to mess up,

"SURE MEGA!" Roll said,

"I was about to ask you to!" Roll added,

"Really!" Megaman said shockingly,

"Yay!" Roll said kissing the Blue Bomber on the cheek.

Maylu looked away at the PET feeling happy for Roll as Roll and Megaman went to the new cyber-store. Mayl then got the courage to ask Lan out to.

-Megaman and Roll's First Date-

"Were here." Megaman told Roll,

"Were?" Roll added,

"You'll see!" Megaman said sounding excited,

As the Cyber-Bus came to a stop in front of the new Cyber-Store (I'm to lazy to think of a name)  
Roll was shocked to see the store.

"I got some side jobs, so I could bring you here." Megaman said, (NOTE: He got the jobs before he asked Roll out or asked Lan for advice!)

"Really!" Roll asked,

"Yay, I got 10,000 zenny for you... NO, us, To spend at the store." Megaman said blushing,

"Thank you Mega!" Roll said,

"And I love you." Roll whispered in Megaman's ear and a nice kiss on the cheek,

Megaman almost passed out, the love of his dreams whispering "I love you,"  
in his ear!

They spent all day at the store trying on clothes (Note: How does that work? Anyway back to the story :D)  
and looking at shoes and stuff, Megaman didn't really like shopping (unless it was for battle chips) but sence it was with Roll he was loving shopping like it was his job! After they were done shopping and they took the bus back and were back on the homepage. Megaman gave roll something before she left,

"Hey Roll?" Megaman said,

"Yay?" Roll said looking at Megaman with here pretty Roll (I like that part :D) eyes,

"I got something for you." Megaman said taking out a box,

"What is it?" Roll said,

"Open it!" Megaman said sounding excited,

"OK! OK!" Roll said laughing,

When Roll opened the box she gasp for breath! In the box was one of Megaman's rare Battlechips (Lan's chip to + He asked Lan and he said ok) And a beautiful Golden Necklace. Roll FREAKED OUT!

"OH MY GOSH MEGA!" Roll said with tears of Joy,

"I'm glad you like it!" Megaman said laughing,

Right after Mega (as Roll says) helped put on the necklace Roll turned around and gave Megaman a nice kiss on the lips for what felt like hours for Megaman was really a good 30 seconds and then she said "I love you!" and Megaman said "I love you too." back. When he beamed down into Lan's PET Lan had also had the best day of his life to!

-Lan's First Date w/ Maylu-

When Megaman and Roll left, Lan went to go ask Maylu out.  
Right when he got to the Maylu's front door Maylu opened it and practically ran into Lan and they fell to the ground.

"Well, hello there Maylu." said Lan trying to catch his breath,

"Sorry Lan." Maylu said with her cute voice,

"It's ok." Lan said,

"Maylu I want to ask you something..." Lan started to say,

"Do you *takes a deep breath* want go to a movie with me?" Lan felt relieved when he said it,

"Sure, as a... date" Maylu asked with a smile,

"Yea," Lan said Shyly, "I was going to take you to the movie you wanted to see."

"Thanks Lan! I'll go with you!" Maylu said with a sigh of relief.

"Ok, when you want to go?"

"Right now if you want?" Maylu said,

"Ok, lets go!"  
In Lan's MIND!: "Thank GOD!" He thought and he went on his way.

When the bus stopped and they bought there tickets and were watching the movie (again to lazy to think of a name for the movie) Maylu whispered into Lan's ear,

"I was just about to ask you out too." Maylu whispered in his ear,

"Really?" Lan whispered back shocked,

"Yay," Maylu started, "I was going to ask you out to eat or something."

"Wow!" Lan carefully whispered in her ear without shouting,

"Yay, who knew!"

Then the two lovebirds returned into watching the movie. (once again to lazy to name it. :D)  
Maylu turned and kissed Lan on the cheek! (Just like ROLL!)

"What was that for? Not to take that in the wrong way." Lan whispered,

"I... I... Love you." Maylu shyly said,

"I do too" Lan blushing and then kissing her cheek,

"Thanks Lan." Maylu whispered to Lan.

They returned to watch the movie until the credits and left, Lan had a suprise up his sleeve tho! *troll Face*...

"Were we going?" Maylu said,

"Somewhere." Lan said still feeling the warmness of his cheek.

*About 10 minutes later*

"Were here!" Lan said,

"Were?" Maylu said,

"At your favorite store." Lan said smiling,

"I don't have any zenny tho." Maylu said,

"It's ok." he said,

"I got a good 8,000 zenny for us to spend!" Lan said proudly,

"How did you get that much zenny?" Maylu said shocked,

"Me and Megaman got side jobs." Lan said and they went in and tried on close and shoes and of that nature. Lan really doesn't like shopping (accept for battle chips)  
but sence it's with the girl of his dreams he didnt care. When they got to Maylu's house Lan to out a present for Maylu.

"Night Lan!" Mayl said,

"Wait one second Mayl!" Lan said,

"What is it Lan?" Maylu said,

"I got this for you." Lan said taking out a box,

"What is it?" Maylu said Laughing with joy,

"Well, open it!" Lan said sounding excited,

When maylu opened the box it was the dress that she was saving up for,

"OH MY GOSH LAN HOW DID YOU GET THIS!" Maylu said hunging Lan,

"I bought it." Lan said without thinking,

"How much did you spend for it!" Maylu said,

"It costed me about 5,000 zenny.: Lan said,

"Thank you Lan," Maylu started, "And thanks for the date, see you tomorrow Lan." Maylu said and before she went back inside she turned around and started to kiss Lan. (ON THE LIPS OMG! :D) Lan had the girl of his dreams in his arms kissing her, and it lasted for a good 2 minutes and that was the best 2 minutes in Lan's life. As Maylu went back in Lan went back to his house, went to his room, and then Megaman came back into his PET and they talked about the "best" day off there lives.

-Back at Maylu's House-

"Mayl I had the best day ever with Megaman!" Roll said,

"Must of been special if you've called him Megaman." Mayl said still thinking about tonight,

"Yay, He took me shopping and gave me this necklace plus this rare battle chip!" Roll said,

"What about you and Lan," Roll added, "How did that go?"

"He took me to the movies and to my favorite store and he gave me my dress that I was saving up for." Mayl said,

"And at the end we kissed for a long time!" Maylu added,

"Same here," Roll started, "Minus the movie part." Roll said giggling,

"Time for bed." Maylu said,

"Good Night!" And they went to bed.

-After a good night sleep-

"Wake up Lan!" said TheMysteryPersonMan(?)

"5 more minutes Megaman!" Lan said.

"I'm not Megaman!" Maylu said giggling,

"Wha... WHAT!" Lan stood up screaming and Megaman, Roll, and Maylu laughing,

"What are you doing im my room." He asked smiling,

"Your parents had to go to a Scilab meeting and asked me to watch you so you don't do nothing stupit!" She said laughing in her night gound,

"Really?" Lan said getting out of bed,

"Yep." Mayl sad laughing even harder this time,

"What so funny?" He asked,

"AH!" Lan screamed now noticing he's in his boxers,

Mayl tackled Lan onto the bed and said,

"I love you Lan!" said Maylu,

"But I love you more!" he said laughing,

"Oh really!" Maylu said starting to kiss Lan on the neck and then going to the lips. (OMG :D)

Megaman and Roll watched through the screen and then they started to make out. (No Comment (PERVES) :D )

"Mayl?" Lan said taking a break from the kissing,

"Yea?" Maylu said starting to take a break but still in the bed huging,

"This is embarrassing but a kinda got a... boner." Lan said almost smiling,

"That's not embarrassing it happens to every boy/man right." Maylu said smiling,

"Yea." Lan said shocked, "You took that better than I thought." Lan said shocked,

"Yay..." Maylu said going lower than usaul, (SEX SCENE FTW?)

"Mayl what are you doing?" Lan said doing a wierd smile,

"Oh nothing." she said pulling down his boxers,

"You ready?" She asked,

"I was boring ready!" Lan said,

"OK!" She said sucking on his member (IT"S A DICK :D)

*20 minutes later*

"That was amazing!" Lan said,

"For a first time right?" Maylu said wiping SOMETHING of her face,

"No! YOU WERE AWSOME FOR THE FIRST TIME!" He said kissing her neck and cheek,

"Thanks Lan!" Maylu said,

"Your Welcome!" Lan said,

"It's pretty big too!" Maylu said looking at the non erectioned penis,

"Thanks!" Lan said loud and proud,

"Let's see what Megaman and Roll are doing." Lan said.

-Megaman and Roll's POV (Plus there sex scene FTW!)-

While Lan and Mayl were going at it, Megaman and Roll also went at it.

"Megaman?" Roll said,

"Yea Roll?" still kissing her cheek.

"What's poking me?" Roll said smiling,

"Well..." Megaman blushing,

"Lets see!" Roll said, pushing Megaman unto his Cyber-Bed,

"Roll?" Megaman said,

"Yea?" Roll said still taking off Megaman's armour,

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Megaman said smiling,

"And I fucking love you!" Roll said pulling IT(!) out,

And they went at it just as Lan and Mayl did.

-After Math-

After Lan and Mayl put there clothes back on they went down stairs and layed down on the couch and when they checked on 'HUB'  
and Roll, they kinda got "mooned" they both laughed and then Mayl started to lean on Lan and Lan kissed Maylu and they both went on there way,

"Hey Lan" Maylu asked,

"Yay" Lan said,

"Did you like what I did in your room?" Mayl shyly asked,

"Are you kidding me!" Lan started, "You were awsome Maylu and thats not why I love you It's becuase your a sweet and wanderful girl."

"You really think so?" Maylu said with tears in her eyes,

"YEA! Hey, you want to go to a restaurant for breakfest?" Lan asked,

"Sure!"

-At the restaurant-

Lan and Mayl were there with Megaman and Roll talking and taking there orders,

"I'll like some pancakes please." Mayl ask,

"Same here." Lan said,

"Ok, your order will be here in a little bit ok?" the waiter said,

"Ok." Lan and Mayl said,

*after a good breakfest and headed back home*

"Mayl?" Lan said,

"Yea?" Maylu said back,

"Come in here." Lan said going to his room,

"For what?" Maylu said smiling and giggling,

"YOu'll see!" Lan said laughing,

As they went into his room it was about 12:00 pm and as Maylu came in, Lan grabed her (AND STARTED TO RAPE HER! JK! :P)  
and practically tackling her on the bed (playfully) and started to make out and of course they started to talk and still kissing. (wierd right?)

"GOT'CHA!" Lan said tackling her onto the bed,

"AH!" Maylu said laughing,

"I GOT YA NOW!" Lan said starting to kiss Mayl,

"Oh Lan!" Maylu said in a 'romantic' voice,

They started to kiss and for a good while,

-(SEX SCENE 2! YAY!)-

"Im ready Lan." Maylu whispered,

"For what?" Lan said still kissing Mayl on the neck,

"You'll see," Maylu said pulling down Lan's pants,

"Oh, I see," Lan said smiling,

"You ready?" Maylu said taking out a condom,

"Wow! Were did you get that?" Lan said shocked,

"I was planning to do this today to make are relationship feel more special."

"You being my girl-friend made this relationship special." Lan said from the heart,

"Really?" Mayl said practically crying,

"Yay." Lan said smoothly,

"I'm ready then." Mayl said taking putting the condom on Lan's erected (DICK).

So they went on doing Mayl but before things they started...

"Ready?" Maylu said on top,

"Not quite..." Lan said flipping Maylu over so she's on bottom,

"Your nice and strong..." Maylu said blushing,

Then they went on kissing and (thrusting).

*After a good 30 minutes*

"That was great Maylu!" Lan said picking up Maylu and putting her on his lap,

"It hurt in the beginning," Maylu started,

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!" Lan said sounding scared and checking Maylu over + interupting her,

"It's ok Lan," Maylu started again, "It started to feel good after a while." Maylu said,

"Thank GOD!" Lan said,

"I don't want to hurt you Mayl! NEVER!" Lan said almost crying,

"It's ok Lan." Mayl said laying down in the bed with Lan,

"I know." Lan said,

"Even if you do," Mayl started, "I'll always still love you."

"Thanks Mayl!" Lan said kissing Mayl,

"I love you Lan!" Mayl said kissing back,

"WERE HOME!" Lan's parents said,

"Want to go say hi?" Lan said to Mayl,

"Sure." she said,

So they went and said hi and then went outside and walked around.

-Walking Around-  
(NOTE!: It takes place around 7:00 pm)  
"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" Lan asked Maylu,

"I don't know Lan," Maylu started, "But if I'm with you it doesn't matter." Mayl said kissing Lan on the cheek,

"Thanks Maylu!" Lan said kissing her back,

"So," Mayl continued, "What do you want to be?"

"Not sure," Lan commented, "I want to be a Net Battler but I also want to work in my Dad's shoes."

"At Scilab?" Maylu asked,

"Yea." Lan said,

"Will you marry me?" Lan said jokingly,

"HELL YA!" Maylu whispered in his ear,

"Really?" Lan said shockingly,

"Yea." Mayl said smiling,

"Do you really mean it?" Maylu asked Lan,

"If you want to get married thats fine by me." he said taking out a box,

"What is it?" she said not thinking about what she's saying,

"Open it!" Lan said excited,

When Mayl opened a the box it was a beautiful diamond "Girlfriend-Boyfriend" ring,

"Were did you get this?" she asked,

"I went down to the jewlery shop and ask for a relationship ring." Lan started,

"They gave me a ring for about 20,000 zenny but sence I kind a saved the world like 6 times they gave me a discount of about 15,000 zenny" Lan said, (Actual Price = 15,000 zenny)

"Lan it's beautiful!" she said while Lan put it on her finger,

"They said you love it!" Lan said said,

"God Lan! It's gorgeous!" Maylu repeated,

"Well it's late," Mayl said, "Talk to you tommorow!" Kissing Lan's cheek,

"Goodnight... girlfriend." Lan said kissing back,

-Later that Night (Part 1 of 3)-

"Lan!" Megaman said yelling from his PET,

"W..Wha...what." Lan said yawning,

"Mayl wants to meet you in the park." Megaman said showing Lan the email,

"Why?" Lan asked Megaman,

"Beats me, let's go!" Megaman said thinking about Roll,

"Ok." Lan said getting dressed.

-At the park (Part 2 of 3)-

"Maylu!" Lan said trying to be quite,

"Lan!" Maylu said sneaking up on Lan,

"Were are YOOUU!" Lan said falling on the sand,

"I love tackling you!" Mayl said laughing on top of Lan,

"What did you call me out here for?" Lan said,

"I just wanted some peaceful time to talk to you Lan." Maylu said sitting on Lan's lap,

"What did you have on your mind?" Lan said holding Maylu,

"Well," Maylu started, "I wanted to know how long you loved me."

"Ever sence the 5th grade." Lan said somewhat embarrassed,

"I loved you ever sence I met you." Maylu started, "I just wanted to ask you at the right time."

"Well," Lan said, "Anything else?" Lan said smiling,

"Yay!" Maylu said,

"What?" Lan asked,

"YOUR IT!" Maylu said tagging Maylu,

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Lan said chasing Mayl,

*After a good 5 minutes of chasing Mayl*

Mayl was heading into the street and there was a car coming,

"MAYLU WHATCH OUT! Lan yelled,

"What!" Mayl said,

Then Mayl got literally ran over by a truck, Lan ran over to her and told Megaman to call 911 while he tried to find a pulse and keep her alive.

"MEGAMAN CALL 911!" Lan screamed at Megaman,

"OK LAN!" Megaman said panicking.

-At the hospital! (Part 3 of 3)-

Lan was in the ambulance when it was driving to the hospital.  
He called his parents and Maylu's so they knew what happened and they said they were going to be there as fast as possible,

"LAN!" His parents said when they saw him in the waiting room crying with a nurse trying to comfort him,

"MOM AND DAD!" Lan said running and hugging them,

"M...Maylu... got hit by a car and got ran over!" Lan said bawling his eyes out,

"WHAT!" Lan's dad said,

"I KNOW!" Lan said,

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!" Lan's dad said, but before Lan could answere the doctor came in,

"Lan?" the doctor said,

"Yes?" Lan said looking at the doctor,

"Mayl... is in a bad condition."

"WHAT!" Lan said somewhat screaming,

"We just want you to come in."

"Ok." Lan said a bit better,

As Lan walked in the monitors whent wankey and doctors and nurses whent all over her (helping her),  
But even with help Maylu still was in a bad condition and they had to pull the plug after about 2 days.  
And Maylu died with Lan holding his hand with hers.

"AHH!" Lan said waking up,

"What's wrong Lan!" Megaman said,

"Oh... nothing." Lan said getting up and getting dressed as fast as he can, (It was about 10:00am)

"I'll be back!" Lan said jacking in Megaman and then leaving the house.

(OMG A DREAM SCENE OMG! :P)

-At Mayl's house-

When Lan knocked on the door Mayl opened the door,

"Hi Lan." Mayl said smiling,

"Can we go up to your room?" Lan said with a sigh of relief and with tears in his eyes,

"OK." Mayl said shockingly,

When they got up to Mayl's room,

"MALYU THANK GOD!" Lan said pulling Maylu toward him and they started kissing,

"What happened?" Maylu said taking a break from the kissing,

"I had a dream that you got ran over by a car and died." Lan said almost crying,

"Hey it's ok Lan." Maylu said kissing Lan,

"Thanks Maylu!" And they went on kissing.

-What happened with Megaman and Roll during this? (This has chapters, it is marked as a chapter if it has a "=" ) -

Well I'll tell ya!

So during the -First Sex Scene- (FTW!) Megaman and Roll decided to leave them alone (after they had sex) and go talk in the cyber-park (yay really!),

"So Mega," Roll started, "How long did you love me?"

"I loved you ever sence I met you!" Megaman said blushing,

"Thank you Megaman." Roll said kissing Megaman,

They went on talking about Hub's childhood, and how Maylu custamized Roll and all that.

Then Lan told Megaman through the PET were going to a resturant to get breakfest.

=At the resturant (This is a chapter)=

As they went to the resturant (and were eating) Megaman and Roll were in Megaman's homepage,

"Megaman I'm glad your my boy-friend." Roll said looking at Megaman,

"Yay me to." he said looking at Roll,

As Roll went in to kiss Megaman he stopped her,

"What is it Mega?" she said,

"Should we really be making out in public?" He said,

"We'll put it on private." Roll said and the two love-cyber-birds started to make out.

=At the house=

As they went to the upstairs, Lan and Mayl went at,  
Megaman and Roll decided to go at it to (sex).

-10 years later aka there marriage-  
(If you want to see a better version here's the link NOTE: IT DOESNT DEAL WITH THE STORY! AND IT ISN'T MY STORY! s/4071881/1/Lan_and_Maylus_Wedding )

The church that they were getting married at was Sean's idea (MMBN2 Gospel leader) and everyone who was there was Chaud,Yia,Dex,Tory,Lan's Parents,Maylu's, and + a lot of WWW operators (Like Count - Zap but on the good side and everyone's navies).

"So ready for the big day?" Dex said while he was putting on his tux,

"Yea." Lan said sighing,

"Lan?" Chaud said,

"Yea?" Lan said back,

"Sorry for being a douch while we were young." Chaud said,

"It's ok," Lan started, "You really hadn't have a good family to lean on and I respect that."

"Thanks Lan." Chaud said giving Lan a "Manly" hug,

"You ready Lan?" Tory said,

"Yea." Lan said as they left Lan's and Mayl's apartment,

=What was Mayl doing through all of this?=

"Your dress looks beautiful!" Yia said,

"Thanks Yia!" Maylu said,

"Ready to go to the church?"

"Yea!" Mayl said smiling,

(NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter but hey a pretty dame long story huh?)

=The Kiss of the Century! (The final chapter! :( But not the final story! :D)=

Lan whent and greeted the guests while they were walking into the church to take there seats,  
Same as Megaman has the navies jacked into the church system.  
As Lan's parents came in,

"Lan, todays your big day!" Lan's Mom said,

"So we got you a present," Lan's dad said, (Im sorry I dont know there names + sorry for the late explanation)

"We gave you the deed to the house!" Lan's parents said together,

"Thanks Mom and Dad!" Lan said huggying them, "Mayl's going to love this!"

So after his parents came in and Maylu's parents came, (Lan was probably thinking "GOD HELP ME" :P)

"Hello Lan!" they said,

"Hello there!" Lan said being polite as possible,

"You better take care for are daughter." Mayl's dad explained smiling,

"If I wasn't right for your daughter I wouldn't be marrying her!" Lan said loud and proud,

"Thank you Lan." and they went in and found a seat.

After everyone came and found a seat Lan took his place at the alter wit heveryone else,

"You ready Megaman... no Hub?" Lan said,

"Lan I'm glad I can marry Roll and still be with you!" Megaman said wit ha tear in his eye. (I didn't know navies could cry.)

As they were talking Roll and Mayl walked in and the wedding began.

(Im going to start of with Megaman's POV cause I think I didnt give him enough story)

As Roll came down the ail Megaman was ready and has Roll was standing by Megaman the service started and they went through the wedding stuff but screw that lets get to the "I do" parts... (*clears typing finger*)

"Megaman do you accept Roll to be your lovely wedded wife?" said the cyber-priest (yea sweet name :P)

"I do." Megaman said from the heart,

"And Roll do you accept Megaman to be your lovely wedded husband?" the cyber-priest said,

"I do." Roll said somewhat giggling,

"I now pernounce you husband and wife." (*ME aka the author starts crying*)

The cyber-cameras went flashing when Megaman and Roll kissed. It wasn't just a 30 second kiss nope it was like a 5 minute kiss,

(Now Lan's POV)

As Maylu was walking down the ail.. FORGET THIS LETS GET TO THE "I DO(s)"!

"Lan, do accept Mayl as your lovely wedded wife?" the preist asked,

"I do." Lan said smiling,

"And Mayl do you accept Lan to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do." Mayl said also smiling,

"I now pernounce you husband and wife!"

And the camera went crazy flashing and Lan and Mayl shared a kiss that they never experienced before.

After the wedding you couldnt seperate the two (or 4 counting Megaman and Roll) with a crowbar and there after party (or recession) and they had the best day of there lives and Lan also told Mayl about his parents giving him the deed to his parent's house.

-The FINAL Section :( -

After the recession Lan and Mayl went home to there apartment and when Mayl got out of the car Lan picked up Mayl and walked her to the front door put her down opened the door and picked her up again.  
As they went to bed Lan and Maylu shared for first kiss in there bed together and so did Megaman and Roll. THE END!

So I hoped you enjoyed my first story in FanFiction please Rate and Review + More storys will be on the way when I have time to make them. 


End file.
